


Safe Word

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, dom!Gabriel, safeword, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! I love your blog, and I was wondering if I could request a fic where the reader and Gabriel are in a relationship & sleeping together, & Gabe really likes calling the reader his little slut/bitch/whore, but it really upsets the reader, & she eventually uses her safe word and tells him how it makes her feel when he calls her those name, which leads to fluffy smut? Thanks!Request: Dom!Gabriel and Sub!Reader smut along with the colors as safe-words, and everything gets a little too worked up, and reader says red. Gabriel immediately apologizes and comforts her, and fluff? xx :)Warnings: Dom!Gabriel, Sub!Reader, use of safeword, smut, fluff, language, aftercareGender: Female





	Safe Word

“Fuck. Oh, please Gab-Sir.” You begged, your arms tugging at the rope that had you spread on the bed. The pleasure of Gabriel’s mouth was gone from your core as he edged you for the third time. Your skin was on fire as the slightest touch had you whining out, needing to climax.   
“Look at you, my little slut.” Gabriel knelt at the end of the bed, your juices coating his lips. “So desperate for my touch.” Part of you sobered at his name calling, frowning at him. This wasn’t the first time he called you that in a scene. You weren’t sure why it had started, but each time hurt you more. “How bad do you want it, little slut?”  
“I–” Your hands twisted around, causing rope burns as you struggled to find the words.  
“I asked you a question.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he ran a finger over your clit. “Slut.”  
You shook your head as the word left his mouth, closing your eyes. You wanted to tell him, vocalize your problem, but he seemed to enjoy the names. The power control turned you on, the way he was the powerful archangel, but this was too much. It was too late, you figured. During a scene he might not take it seriously. He’d think you were just being a brat, complaining about being edged for so long.  
“Slut, answer me.” You hadn’t notice Gabriel move up the bed as he now grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking you back to the scene.  
“R-red.” You stuttered out with wide eyes. “Red. Red.”  
Imminently Gabriel’s eyes softened, shedding the dominate side and going back to your funny boyfriend. “Babe? Y/N?” With a snap the rope was gone and you curled into yourself hiding from Gabe. You didn’t want him to see you like this, so vulnerable.   
Gabriel frowned at your actions as he cuddled you up to his chest, pressing kisses along your forehead. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”  
“I–I don’t...way you…..slut.” You whispered shakily.   
Gabriel stared at you, trying to put your words together. “You don’t like being called a slut.” He felt you wince at the word. “I’m sorry, cupcake. I’m so sorry. I wish you’d told me. I shouldn’t have called you that.”  
“You...liked it. I–”  
“Oh no you don’t. If you don’t like something you tell me. That’s why we use safewords. A dom is supposed to make sure it’s enjoyable for their sub. If one of us is not okay with something...we need to talk it through.”  
“Okay.” You murmured, placing a soft kiss over his heart.   
For a few minutes he just held you, making you feel safe and loved. The tension in your body from the name calling loosened as Gabriel repeated phrases of “I love you” and “My love”. A new arousal flooded your brain at his kind words.  
“Gabriel.” You moved in his embrace, straddling him. “I’m still...I want...please. Can we go slow this time?”  
“Are you sure?” The concern in his whiskey eyes made your heart skip a beat.   
“Yes.”   
With great care he laid you out on the bed, hovering over you. “I love you.” Gabriel kissed you slow and passionately. His tongue exploring your mouth as his hands cupped your breasts. His thumbs ghosted your peaked nipples, making you arch into his touch.   
“Perfect.” Gabriel pulled away, leaving you breathless. His hands caressed their way down to your hips, your body trembled at his touch. Almost painfully slow he eased his hard length into your soaking heat.   
A sigh escaped your lips as your body finally got what it craved. Even with all the prep his length’s fit was snug, letting you feel him fully. “Move, please.” Your nails pressed into his shoulders. With gentle thrusts Gabriel sent waves of pleasure through your body. You cried out as he brushed your sensitive spot. “Gabriel!”  
“Fuck, Y/N. So perfect. So beautiful.”   
You knew you weren’t going to last long as Gabriel picked up the pace. His member disappearing into your tight wet heat with each thrust, pushing you further to the edge. “Gabriel.” You moaned, your head tilting back.  
“Cum for me cupcake. Wanna feel you.” Gabriel growled before sucking a dark mark on your throat.   
Your toes curled as white light clouded your vision. Your body tingled with delight as your high was finally reached, quaking under your release. The pleasure seemed to go on forever as Gabriel soon followed, spilling his seed into you. Your mouth fell open, spewing profanities around breathy moans of your lover's name. For a moment you swore that you saw Gabriel’s wings as gold light enveloped the room. 

You hadn’t realized that you had passed out until you came to with the feeling of kisses being peppered across your face. Blinking, you found Gabriel cuddled up behind you with a glass of water and some snacks on a tray in front of you. A soft warm blanket was laid over the two of you, keeping yourself hidden from the rest of the world.   
“Gabriel.” You smiled, turning to face him.  
“Figured you might need some food.” Gabriel reached over to grab a cracker. “Eat at least one please.”  
“Yes, sir.” You winked, biting it out of his hand.  
“Don’t know if you can handle any more of that tonight, cupcake.” Gabriel ran his fingers through your hair.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“If you feel up to it.” Gabriel nodded, grabbing the water. “Drink some too.”  
“Okay.” You indulged your dom, knowing he was only looking out for you. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
